


[M]ending A Broken Heart

by Mumia0813



Series: You are not alone [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Adam and Eve are being so sweet with Little Abel., Adam finally sees the light, As i'd said NSFW, Guess who back...back again..., If this is not your thing walk away now. its brief and i wont go into details., M/M, Naughty Eve, Seriously no hate comments, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, What a twist to the plotline yes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Abel wakes up and somehow feels lighter than before and suddenly hungry?----------------------------------------------------------------(This is a shout out to KinkyDevil....Id made this chapter for you...lol hope you like the next one i'll be uploading tomorrow hopefully *wink*)
Relationships: Adam/Eve (NieR: Automata), Adam/Eve/Abel
Series: You are not alone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993099
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Guess Who's Back...from the Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of the chapter series I've got going.  
> Might make the chapters longer. but we'll see *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer do not own Nier:Automata TwT

Abel slowly came too. He felt different, lighter and suddenly hungry? He wasn't human in a sense. Abel checked his system only to come up short. There was an extra data that wasn't corrupted and purged with the rest just blocked from access til now.

"This feels like Adam's..." Abel was about to probe it open when he was brought back to the outside world by a massive tremor that shook so hard that the remaining walls of their crumbling home came crashing down. Abel teleported out of there just as the walls in the opened aired bedroom finally collapsed.

"What!?" Abel looked at what use to be their home only to come to a horrible realization that his brothers graves could be destroyed. He went around to the backyard or what remains of it and towards the gravesite. Upon arrival Abel cried out in horror, the graves were opened and empty.

"BASTARDS!!" Abel screamed out suddenly thinking that those YoRhA androids were the culprit to this desecration. If Abel had been calm and level headed and looked closer at the graves, he would've seen prints of humanoid shape hands and drag markings leading away from the disturbed graves.

"Little Abel...?" came a familiar voice of Eve that it made Abel freeze on the spot. Hoping against hope, Abel slowly looked up from his kneeling position on the ground to see the body of Eve looking whole and alive. Eyes wide Abel ran scans after scans to discover if he was suddenly suffering from what the Humans call **bereavement hallucinations**? All scans came back negative and Abel could only do one thing, he fainted.

Eve looked on amused at their little Abel still wearing that short maid dress outfit. Ever was Eve grateful for have one lucid moment where he'd gave Abel half of his memory core.

**Flashback Starts**

Eve heard and felt Abel's cry and screams of agony and knew that he was fighting the Logic Virus that was attacking him. Eve so wanted to rise up and comfort Abel but he was still recovering from his head wound and scarring. When Eve heard silence and something panting and dragging itself away He knew Abel survived and concentrated on getting well. By day three, Eve felt able enough to get up from his grave and repair their Big Brother Adam. No longer connected to the network Eve was thankful for Adam on making him read all those human books on excavation and digs. Eve checked on Abel and saw that he was still in recharge mode after what seems to be a purging process.

'Will need a copy of Adam's core...sorry little Abel...' Eve went over to their sleeping little brother and crawled on top of his body. Eve hovered over Abel's sleeping form and stared. Here he drew a blank, how does one go about extracting from a functioning machine?

'Maybe we need to exchange fluids?' Eve thought that'll work and leaned down until his lips touched Abel's easing his tongue in. Eve groan in surprise and felt a change in his loins as he unknowingly rubbed his now growing erection against Abel's body and his breath hitched. Lifting his head up, Eve had a puzzled look settle on his face as he stared at Abel's lips with fascination and rolled his hips again getting the same sensation once again before remembering why he was here.

'Were his lips always this soft?' Eve pondered that question for a minute before putting it on the back burner. Eve began the process of extraction like he did with Adam's but since this is a copying process Eve was gentle as could be. Finally done extracting a copy of Adam's data core, Eve stored it within himself til he could get back to Adam. There was a groan and Eve silently teleported away before Abel noticed him.

**End of Flash back**

Coming back to the present, Eve huffed and carefully picked up their little brother and carried him away from their now ruined home. Eve teleported close to the area where Adam was first created then Eve who was then created by Adam to be his SHIELD and now with little Abel in their lives; Abel will now become the SWORD. Eve landed smoothly and continued on on foot to the one place of their birth.

"Eve?" came Abel's small voice.

"Hm?"

"Dont leave me again..." Abel sniffled in Eve's arms relishing in the familiar embrace.

"My little Abel, gentle Abel..." Eve cooed looking down at Abel who looked back with joy and Familial love as they arrived at their destination. Eve tighten his hold and leaped up to one of the still intact buildings where Adam resides.

"Eve, Who is that?" The voice that spoke brought Abel up short.

'No way...' Abel could barely contain the urge to cry anew.

"Brother, I'd brought little Abel...now we can finally be together forever!" Eve exclaimed softly and set Abel down who'd immediately turned to face their now alive and fully healed Big brother. Adam was shirtless do to the fact that it was ruined from his wounds and had holes in 'em.

"Adam, Big Brother!!" Abel whizzed out and took off towards him tears flowing freely with arms wide open to embrace him. Adam was shocked that he was alive again with a new memory core til Eve came back and gave him the copy of his old core data. It took all day to sort it as the copy was filled with all of events that transpired after that YoRhA fighter unit killed him.

"Little Abel, I'm here...dont you cry mon petit." Adam's voice was gentle as he came to terms about what HATRED and DEATH felt and tasted like. His eyes were truly opened and he was beginning to understand what it means to be a family and cherish your love ones. Hugging their younger sibling closely and tightly Adam buried his face into Abel's neck as all three of them were now close to equal height. Eve joined and unknown to them an Evolution had begun to take effect.


	2. Transcendent be Thy Angel's SWORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel battles with his morality coding.
> 
> Eve and Adam wants to bond with their little brother To be ONE yet Three.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> NSFW-Smut ahead...I'll try to be brief with it but....lhh  
> \------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW....Have tissues and bottles of water handy....and a fan incase overheating occurs.
> 
> Disclaimer....i wish i'd own Nier: Automata. the game's plot storyline is my playground

Abel was just so happy that he didn't notice what Eve was doing til he felt those broad hands cup his cloth covered groin. A gasp was startled out of him by that, which in turn gave Adam the opportunity to capture his mouth with his tongue and all.

"We'll be together now forever and always..." Eve cooed into little Abel's left ear, nibbling at the appendage while stroking Abel's rapidly growing erection. Adam knew what they were about to do was very forbidden, very taboo. But they were not humans and shouldn't continue try to be...they should just be themselves. Releasing those delicately soft sweet lips, Adam kissed and sucked his way down the left side of Abel's neck to the junction between the neck and shoulder. Abel was overcome with what's being said and done to him. His moral coding was battling against his Wants.

 _'This is wrong...we shouldn't be doing this...'_ There was a tugging and the sound of fabric tearing apart was heard before the feel of a draft was felt and Abel knew that Eve was the culprit. The drafty feel was replaced with a large and thick pulsating heat that was pressing his opening.

 _'Is that Eve's!?'_ Abel's mind blanked when he felt Adam hands on his member and balls.

"Forever we'll be together...Abel, our beautiful Abel..."

_'I should put a stop to this...but I'm so happy to be reunited with my beloved brothers...I dont want 'em to stop.'_

"You've always been our light...mon petit...You've loved us unconditionally. Now its our turn to show you how much we cherish and love you." Adam murmured against Abel's throat and continue to stroke and massage their almost bonded brother.

 _'Love...Cherish...'_ Abel's morality coding took a massive hit and started to waver. Hearing those heartfelt genuine words in their voices made Abel start crying softly in pure joy.

 _'They love us...They cherish us!'_ Those words kept replaying that he was unaware of those forbidden noise he made when that pulsating thick heat breached his opening and pressed up into his body. Eve froze in shock and from the noise Abel made and looked to Adam who lifted his face and gave Eve a gentle understanding smile.

"He's not in pain dear Eve, on the contrary in fact...Come let us show our mon petit, our beloved Abel how cherished and loved he is." At Adam's prompting, Eve eased himself out halfway drawing a whine from Abel's lip before firmly thrusting back in and repeat til he found the rhythm that made Abel gasp in pleasure. Adam stopped fondling Abel in order to drape his arms around his shoulders to help steady his balance as their Eve changed in rhythm and speed kept rocking him. The faint sound of wet flesh upon wet flesh began to rise as did Abel's moans.

"Together...we'll be..." panted Abel who was so overwhelmed to be with his cherished loved ones even if it was through this taboo act they were enacting he didn't care.

"Abel...so tight!...Brother, you must feel this." Eve growled out going faster and harder til he was pounding himself into the tight heat. Adam recaptured Abel's mouth with his own to swallow the loud moans and cries of pleasure that began to echo off the stone walls. They may no longer be connected to the NETWORK but there was a new Network link being made and it was through Abel's unique base coding also they were suppose to be incognito.

 _'Im Cumming!'_ Abel broke the kiss to cry out as he came followed by Eve who'd kept pumping himself empty inside Abel's body til sliding out with a wet pop once done.

' ** _Mon petit, you will become our SWORD, to strike our enemies with unquenched rage.'_** _A_ dam pulled Abel to him with Eve's help maneuvered his legs to wrap around Adam's slim waist.

"Will you become our SWORD?"

Abel was deliriously happy. His coding was changing rapidly and unknowingly his base coding began to evolutionize, awakening the Moniker; Project Arch: Lucifer.

Adam carried Abel to a makeshift table and laid him on top of it. Hovering, Adam resume his feasting of Abel's lips trying to put as much genuine affection and love into the starved kiss.

 _'His SWORD...I will be the sword for him to wield...I will protect Big Brother...this time.'_ Abel returned the passionate kiss with equal fervor and soon their tongues were battling for dominance which Abel lost. Eve went behind Adam and began undoing his pants. Once his thickness was free Adam hungrily thrust himself into Abel's yet again tight heat and moaned into their mouth at the delicious sensation.

 ** _'His lips...this tight heat...'_** Adam set a decent hard pace making Abel moan anew. Adam was slightly thicker than Eve was but Abel didn't seem to mind.

Eve knew that he wanted a deeper connection with his brothers and from his deep scanning, it seems their Abel was starting to evolve, His base coding has changed due to the essences he'd received.

 **'Soon Adam will have his SWORD and I his SHIELD. We'll do this right...Abel and I, we'll protect our dear Beloved big brother.'** Eve rejoined in their forbidden reunion, wanting to have both Adam's and Abel's Essences within him to make all three of them complete.

**~Together...~ were their united thoughts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? the title fits right? i'd brought it up cause Abel was a bio-machine ghost scanner and He was called Project Arch: Lucifer


	3. The Haven Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets explore heehee *wink* of the Newly made private Network known as The Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter while the next actual chapter is in the works.
> 
> Smut NSFW.

There were gasps, grunts and moaning echoing out in the spacious gray space with pale blue platform as floors and towering walls of bookshelves that were full of books; But the sounds of flesh hitting flesh was the loudest. The owners of those interesting sounds was none other than Eve and Abel, mainly Eve who was being "loved" by Abel with Adam off to the side coaching him.

"Go fast then slow...our Eve seems to like it...make each thrusts as long as possible." Adam chuckled when he noted a collar and leash appeared around Eve's neck with a another collar appearing on Abel's. Adam watch Abel attach the leash to his collar and tighten it. This made Abel hover over Eve's form taking the whole doggy style to the next level if the biting on Eve's right ear was any indicator.

'Interesting.' Adam was intrigued and searched the vast Archives within the Haven network and found the books on what he was seeing.

'My My, mon petit...This is what you're into?' Adam hummed and got up from the chair that appeared. It funny how the Haven's Network space was a representation of a Grand Library of Old. It even had the tables and chairs, screens in form of computers and a Help bot that manages the Library. At the moment said bot was offline. Adam changed his out fit to a floor length red cotton velvet robe that was opened and a pair of tight leather black pants that left a lot to imagination.

"Is this what you're into Little Abel?" Adam purred out as he approached the pair, a black slim rider's crop appearing in his left hand and a ball gag in the other. Abel paused and looked up at their older brother with wide eyes at his change in attire and what he was holding. Eve whined, he was so close to completion and want to reach it. Impatiently Eve thrusted himself back into Abel to get him moving and that little stunt did its job.

Abel resume his thrusting only this time going faster and harder gripping Eve's shoulders while at it. Eve's moans and pants turned into screams of pleasures. Adam was stunned at seeing such blissful flushed face and those passionate cries of ecstasy emanating from his Shield that he forgot all about the ball gag and rider's crop.

"Im gonna cum brother!" Eve called out tongue sticking out to the side and saliva making an appearance. This made Adam snapped into action. He was in front of Eve instantly reaching and firmly grabbing a fistful of his short hair with his right hand making Eve groan in slight pain as he raised up from all four til only his knees and legs supported him. This angle made Abel lean back on his heels making him go deeper into Eve's tight channel it also didn't help that both had a collar on and the leash was just short enough to allow maneuvering. Adam kissed Eve passionately and tended to his Shield's neglected cock with his left hand.

The double stimulation was too much for Eve who came screaming his completion, coating Adam's chest in thick ropes of artificial semen. Abel came hard once he felt Eve's channel clamp down on his cock. Both younger brothers had blissed out expressions with Abel falling back onto his butt causing the leash to vanish. Eve fell forward into their big brother's arms with a happy giggle. Adam laid Eve down for a bit with a fond smile before looking towards Abel and couldn't help himself. The image Abel made was too enticing, looking flushed and dazed siting there knees bent and legs spread apart revealing his still erect member Adam pounced. Abel groaned out when Adam's lips smashed into his in a brutal kiss. Adam quickly thrusted himself into Abel's tight hole fast and hard before setting a fast tempo.

'My precious...my Sword.'

Eve finally recovered and watched in amusement as their older brother pounding away into Abel who was tossing his head about letting out loud cries of both pain and ecstasy. Looking over at where the discarded items Adam had dropped and saw the rider's crop before an idea came to mind. Adam was in bliss, ropes appeared and Adam hastily tied both Abel's wrists together and put them above his head without stopping his movements. There was a sharp whistle of sound before a stinging pain of hard leather upon skin made Adam jerk hard with a startled gasp. Abel moaned loudly when a thwack was heard again and felt Adam jerk harshly into him again. Adam looked behind him.

"Fascinating...Again Eve!" Adam hungrily commanded looking from Eve to Abel who was watching Eve in awe.

"I see..." Eve smiled in happiness and began to whip their older brother's backside firmly then harshly before repeating. Abel's cries began anew and Abel knew that he was getting close to his completion. Legs widening, this move allowed Adam to go deeper with each jerk from the encouraging rider's crop. Adam echoed Abel's cries before giving a another startled gasp that quickly turned into a grunt when he felt Eve start inserting four of his fingers into his tight hole.

'My...Shield...' Adam moaned as Eve began thrusting his fingers in and out of him in time with his thrusting. Eve maneuvered around, standing above Abel before kneeling. Abel lifted his head and began to suck and lick the perineum presented. Adam leaned forward face leveled with Eve's groin and gently grabbed it bringing the harden meat to his hungry mouth. Eve moaned and whined at the attention to his anatomy and sped up his ministration to Adam's hole. Adam held onto Eve's right hip with his right hand and gripped Abel's member with his left, stroking it hard with enough squeezing. 

Moans, grunts and suctioning sounds was all that went on inside the vast space of the Haven Network while their physical bodies rested from their physical activities. They reached their completion at last and their world went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this a separate piece to the series as I wanted to touch on that Network that was being made during their physical activities and what came after it.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your honest opinion


End file.
